


Crush

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honestly i was supposed to be studying but my verkwan feels, i just have to write something down, i'm a slut for verkwan, verkwan is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol had a crush on Seungkwan. Seungkwan just didn't want to admit that he had a crush on Hansol too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had no idea what i was doing i just wanted to contribute something to this verkwan ship bc they're ruining me. not to mention the drama where seungkwan said the n word when he was actually saying "my girl"
> 
> idk i hope u guys enjoy it  
> leave a feedback and perhaps a kudos. thanks!!! <3

Seungkwan find it annoying how Hansol would follow him around like a lost puppy. Unfortunately for him, it was a daily routine for Hansol. Both of them knew each other ever since they were kids, and although Seungkwan claimed that he only think Hansol of one of his best friends, that fact did not seem to stop Hansol from doing so.

Although Hansol never admitted anything, but Seungkwan knew that the younger had a crush on him. It was obvious by the way he was staring at Seungkwan like he was the only star in the sky, by the way he would be so overly concern whenever Seungkwan almost hurt himself and by the way he spoke to Seungkwan. Now, Hansol might not be the most romantic guy in the universe — but Seungkwan had always known that Hansol was the type to think that being annoying was considered as flirting.

“Yah, Boo, your hair’s so annoying.”

“If you won’t stop puckering your lips, I’ll kiss you.”

“Boo, your bum’s getting bigger— not that I’m complaining. I like it.”

“I’d tap your ass.”

Seungkwan just brush it off. Seungkwan began to notice the change in Hansol in the beginning of their third year of high school. There were times when he would avoid Hansol, but the caramel eyed boy always found his way to get to Seungkwan. Though Hansol can be annoying most of the times, Seungkwan kind of liked the attention Hansol was giving him.

Secretly, Seungkwan thought that Hansol was adorable. He loved Hansol’s chestnut brown hair that ran over his ears. He loved how, sometimes, when Hansol was not bothering him, he would find Hansol daydreaming and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even though Seungkwan always appeared to be mad whenever Hansol stole little kisses from him, he really really loved it.

Sometimes, he wondered if the boy would ever ask him out.

Seungkwan hated to admit it, but a little part of him really wanted Hansol as his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

“Boo!” a familiar voice called out. He had gotten use to Hansol calling him by his surname because to Hansol, it was a pet name. Not that Seungkwan mind anyway. Seungkwan turned around, to find the said boy was running towards his direction. He halted in front of Seungkwan, hands on his knees as he tried to catch a breath.

Seungkwan restrained himself from giggling at how cute he was.

When Hansol looked up, he put on a serious face and folded his arms. “What?” he said rather harshly.

Hansol took a deep breath before stuttering, “Look, I’ve talked to Seokmin hyung about this—” Seungkwan wanted to question him, ‘about what?’ but decided that he was against it, “— and I’ve thought about this over and over again.”

Seungkwan blinked.

“I like you, Seungkwan. A lot.”

Seungkwan opened his lips, wanting to say something but Hansol interrupted him.

“Okay, okay, I know it’s weird and all,” he shrugged like it did not matter but his hands were shaking badly, “But I really do like you. I may seem like a jerk to you but trust me when I say I really really really like you. I know it’s not obvious—”

Seungkwan wanted to snicker because it was kind of obvious. Very obvious, actually.

“— but I do not know what else to do. I mean, you’re this very cute guy and I’m this very lame guy and I just like you. Wow, I said that a lot, aren’t I? But I like you Seungkwan, and this is not a joke. I really hope you like me too because wow, it’ll be a dream come true.” Realizing what he had just said, he panicked and quickly added, “NOT that I dream about it every day, you know. It’s like when—”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever,” Seungkwan interrupted.

Hansol halted. Confused, he raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I said, okay.”

“What do you mean okay?”

Seungkwan shrugged as he began to walk away, “I only said okay.”

Bewildered, Hansol began to follow him. “Okay like okay-I-like-you-too or okay like okay-you’re-cute-and-all-but-I-do-not-like-you or okay-I’m-gonna-think-about-it?”

Seungkwan placed a finger on his chin, pretending to be thoughtful about this. “Hmmm, I don’t know,” he teased, causing Hansol to bit his lower lip in anxiety.

“Come on, Seungkwan!”

“Okay as in okay-maybe-this-cute-guy-does-like-the-lame-guy.”

“What?”

“I said nothing.”

But out of all the things he loved about Hansol, he really really loved how nervous Hansol was when he confessed (as if Seungkwan did not know that already) and he really loved how Hansol said his name instead of his surname and he absolutely loved it how flustered Hansol was when he wanted an answer from him.


End file.
